


Because the night

by Polka



Category: Cambridge Spies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Because the night

他松开衬衫领口，侧身穿过人群时耳朵发烫，好在酒馆里的灯光足够昏暗，微醺中的人们眼神涣散，没有人会留意到他的失态。他只是这美妙夜晚里一个无关紧要的过客，也许是因为喝醉而脸颊泛红，步伐匆匆。  
隔着大半个屋子他依旧能听见盖伊的笑声——那种孩子气的、毫无顾忌的笑声，他回头，盖伊的手正搭在那个今晚刚刚出现在他身边的腼腆金发小伙子的肩上，像是在宣告一件物品的归属权。  
安东尼知道派对结束后他独自回去时将会看到些什么：门口凌乱摆放着的皮鞋，楼梯上散落的衣物，紧闭的房门。第二天早晨他的朋友会只穿着条白色短裤站在厨房里给自己煮咖啡，阳光会透过窗户照在他那头不羁的栗色乱发与他赤裸着的矮小、结实的身体上，而那位临时的金发爱人在经历完一个被冷漠对待的早晨之后，很快就会意识到自己对于这个人只不过是一次漫不经心的消遣，一个用完即弃的漂亮玩具。

这段日子里安东尼一直想找盖伊谈谈，想要劝说他停止这种沉溺于声色的自毁行为。  
自从朱利安离开之后盖伊就一直是这样：饮酒，狂欢，不断将在公园或是酒吧里认识的陌生人往他们俩的住所里带。  
那些晚上安东尼难以入睡。隔着整条过道他似乎都能听见另一个房间里最细微的声音，比如唇舌交缠，或是短促暧昧的鼻息。  
他感到担忧，他几乎能预见到盖伊这样任性下去的后果，人们对放荡行为的容忍是有限度的，他已经逃脱了一次起诉，如果再有第二次，等待他的也许就是牢狱——但盖伊却从不为这些而顾虑，他的天性里压根就没有“克制”这个词。

他需要和盖伊谈谈。  
他们时常谈论艺术，谈论理想与责任，谈论他们共同的朋友，却很少提及爱情以及它可怕的后遗症。他曾经想从朱利安身上寻找到一个答案——也许是他柔软光泽的鬈发，也许是他那双总带着期盼的眼睛，又或许是那略显天真的笑容——他想了解盖伊所爱的一切，以及爱的原因。  
早晨他隔着餐桌凝视盖伊，或是在聚会散场时走到他身边去，但每当他皱着眉想要开口劝说，盖伊就会敏锐地察觉到他的意图并立刻转移话题——并不是通过语言，而是另一种方式——一只偶尔拂过他后背的手，一个舔舐嘴唇的动作，或是带着戏谑意味的一瞥。  
他发现自己成为了被逗弄的对象。而这种策略对他来说异常有效：他不习惯被自己的朋友这样对待，有时候仅仅是一根手指的触碰都令他退却。  
就像刚才，他站在人群里，僵直着身体让盖伊拥抱他，踮起脚尖亲吻他的嘴角，听着这个掠夺者在后退时爆发出的夸张笑声，仿佛这一切只是个逗趣的恶作剧。  
朋友们对于盖伊的冒失举动已经习以为常，只有菲尔比朝他苦笑。  
而盖伊知道他不会发怒。这个小个头的男人身上有种与生俱来的直率，令他的所有行为都变得能够被理解并原谅，让他能炽热得像团火焰，又能同时寒冷得像块冰。

安东尼关上盥洗室的门，拧开水龙头，俯下身。  
吸气，呼气，擦拭嘴角，试图清洗掉盖伊在他身上留下的印记。  
但它依旧在那儿，在他的嘴唇边上，一个发烫的，被灼伤了的鲜明印记。他从未预料到这种感觉，他只隐约明白自己的内心：不知从何时起，就只有盖伊。他渴望他的亲吻——不是刚才这种刻意的、另有目的的吻，他也渴望那些夜晚抚平朱利安带来的失落的是他自己，而不是某个随随便便的陌生人。  
但这不可能。  
最初将他们凝聚到一起的并不是爱情。有时候当你错过了开始一件事的机会，你就永远错过了，不会再有第二次。

盥洗室的门被推开时他匆忙擦拭脸颊，捋好散落的发丝，端正领口，然后抬头看向镜子里那个一丝不苟的自己。  
盖伊曾经为此嘲笑过他。“衣冠楚楚的伪君子，”他打量着他笑着说，“我真想看到那群老家伙知道你只喜欢漂亮男人，还在为莫斯科干活的时候会有什么反应。”  
对于这样的评价他只能扬起嘴角。  
与盖伊的直率相反，他擅于隐藏自我，擅于把所有的事情梳理归类，将那些标签为盖伊的塞进内心深处去，在那儿设置一个隔离区，但现在他说不清这到底是否算是件好事：他可以做一个理智、强大的朋友，却不能够炽烈疯狂地去爱一个人。

什么事情都没发生。他没有因为一个玩笑般的吻而慌乱，也不曾对那些英俊的小伙子们心生妒忌，盖伊·伯格斯依旧是他最好的朋友，仅仅是朋友。  
走出门的时候他保持了应有的风度，带着人们所熟悉并倾慕的傲然派头。  
他那小个头的好友伫立在大厅的另一端，手抄在口袋里，视线缓慢在人群中搜寻，直到看见他为止。  
然后盖伊拨开人群朝他走过来，皱着眉，刚才那副兴高采烈的劲头已然不再。  
“你跑哪儿去了？”盖伊问，一边揉着鼻子，试图掩饰自己不知从何而来的不安。  
“盥洗室。”他简短地回答。  
“我们走吧。”盖伊说。  
俊俏的金发青年远远地靠在吧台边，失落地独自饮着酒，那令安东尼困惑，但盖伊将手搭在他手臂上，轻轻推攘他。  
“走吧，”盖伊又说，这次声音低了些，在四下的嘈杂声中令人听不太真切，“我想回家。”

 

fin.


End file.
